saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Dokugakuji/Notes
|kanji = 【独角兕】 |name = Dokugakuji |alias = Sha Jien |manga debut = Sai. Vol 1, ch. 05 |anime debut = Saiyuki Ep. 02 |seiyuu = Matsumoto Dai (松本 大) Kosugi Jūrōta (小杉 十郎太) |english = Jason Miesse ( in Sai. Ep. 5-18) Mike MacRae ( in Sai. Ep. 20-50) Paul St. Peter (in Sai R. & Sai R Gun.) |stage = Ueno Ryo |race = Youkai |gender = Male |age = 30 |height = 189 cm (6'2") |weight = 81 kg (178.5 lb) |hair = Dark Brown/Black |eyes = Blue |birthday = May 13 |blood type = O |occupation = Bodygaurd |status = Alive |relatives = Sha Gojyo - Half-Brother Mother |skills = Skilled warrior and Combatant |weapons = Large Curved Sword}} Relationships Kougaiji - When Sha Jien had runaway from his previous and had nothing, he arrived at Houtou Castle. There, the young lord Kougaiji took him in and gave him a job as his bodyguard, no questions asked. Since that day, Dokugakuji, the name he took when he started work for Kougaiji, has been extremely faithful to him. Though at first it appears that Kougaiji and Dokugakuji had a fairly close "bros" relationship, it was revealed after the Desert Arc, Sai. Vol 8, ch. 45 (In the anime series it's Sai R. Gunlock Ep. 02) that Dokugakuji doesn't see it as simply. After Kougaiji has been taken by Dr. Ni because he has sustained substantial injuries and been brainwashed, Dokugakuji admits to Yaone the truth. He suffers from a lot of self-hate because of his in ability to save his brother and to make he mother happy, and in the end having to kill her to stop her from hurt Gojyo. When he first met Kougaiji he saw his brother in him due to their similar appearances, and has since been trying to, in a way, make up for his past mistakes and protect Kougaiji like he should have protected Gojyo. But due to recent events he feels that he's been selfishly forcing his love (brotherly-love) on Kougaiji. With some "encouraging" words from Yaone, the two strength their resolve and decide to put their everything into saving Kougaiji and Lirin. Dokugakuji seems to have a closer relationship with Kougaiji then anyone else, Lirin aside. Besides Lirin, he's the one that address Kougaiji the most casually, referring to him as "Kou". It also appears that even after the Against the Stream Arc Dokugakuji still think of Kougaiji as something of a little brother, which makes sense, since Kougaiji comes to him for advice occasionally like a real little brother. Yaone - Yaone and Dokugakuji have a very supportive relationship. Since the two of them had both been taken in by Kougaiji they both have devoted themselves to him. When Kougaiji is taken by Dr. Ni because he has sustained substantial injuries, the relationship between the two of them deepens a bit. Both feeling guilty because they could protect neither Kougaiji nor Lirin, they lick each others wounds and strength each other, determined to save Kougaiji and eventually Lirin. Sha Gojyo - He is his younger half-brother. He took care of him when they were still living with their mother (Jien's mother). Jien's mother doesn't have any love for Gojyo so he makes sure that Gojyo is alright and always protects him from danger. Jien seemed to be having fun too teasing his younger brother while looking after him. Gojyo even complaints about Jien stealing his pocket money when they were younger. Until now, even though they got older, the two seems to be the same when it comes to brotherly love like before. Despite the fact that they are enemies, the two seems to hold some fondness for the memories they have. Anime and Manga Difference Other Appearance Saiyuki Premium OVA Dokugakuji and Lirin both made their appearance in the first OVA. However, they didn’t speak even one word. The two were seen always beside Kougaiji attempting to find/rescue Yaone. Saiyuki: Requiem - For the One Not Chosen to be updated Trivia 's gift|250px]] * In Saiyuki Reload Volume 1 Chapter 4.1, Dr. Ni gave Kougaiji's team (excluding Lirin) a bunny costume which made Dokugakuji really upset without knowing that they were wearing it. Category:Subpage